Saved from Misery
by TheHetaliaObssesionist
Summary: Sounds sad, but gets better. Tsukiko is a girl with one good friend and problems with her mom. She wishes to not be alone. And then she is saved by a man with two packages at her doorstep. Follow the adventure of this purple haired girl who tried to stop reading fanfiction. CONTEST CLOSED! SORRY!
1. My Whole Life Has Fallen Down

**_Hey there... this story just hit me square in the face. I had been reading lots of reader x countries lately and my plot just came out from there. _**

**_Can't promise it will be good or if I'll continue. If it gets reviews...of course.. Please enjoy.._**

May make you feel Depressed

_Italics means a dream/letters and notes  
_**bold is thoughts/lyrics  
**underline is a switch in POV

* * *

I was happy. Ecstatic really. I had been mixed into so much drama lately; school brawls and friends leaving me in the dust. And then there was my mom. That why I was happy.

My mom was coming home.

My mom was a Major in the U.S Army. She mostly helped protect the higher-ups and hadn't been home in over three years. The last time I saw her was at my middle school graduation. Now I was going to be a junior in high school, but I had been switched to private school with my friend, who left to be home-schooled by her aunt in Mississippi. But the biggest problem that bugged me was Hetalia. I had been obsessed with it ever since I started middle school and my mom was deployed for the first time. It was an outlet for the love I couldn't get because my mom was in Germany.

But I was about to graduate high school in two years. I needed to grow up.

I got up from the couch and yawned. It was 11:23 at night, time to go to bed. I went up to my bed. Changed into a Black baggy t-shirt with a red rose on the front and a pair of black boy shorts with red stars. Night sky blue curtains and my star dotted canopy top awaited me. I clutched a random group of pillows and snuggled under the black and blue sheets. Waiting for my body to drift into sleep.

* * *

_I got up from my bed at 8:00am and grabbed a set of lounge clothes as I walked into my bathroom. I pulled off my shirt and shorts, but before I could finish, I heard the tap start running. I grabbed a towel and walked into the main part where the shower/tub were at. I walked over to the tap to turn it off but before I could I was pushed and fell into the tub but hit something soft. I open my eyes and saw a man under me._

_"Hey there Tsukiko." It was him._

_"Ki..ku" He lifted up my chin and pulled us into a sitting position. I backed away, but I hit something; no..someone, else, that wasn't the edge of the tub. _

_"Where are you going Tsuki-chan?" Ivan said behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, trapping my arms to my sides. He ran butterfly kisses down my neck as the other man rubbed my exposed chest. He ran one hand down below the water to my lower regions but reached further stroking the Russians. Ivan let out a moan as I was pulled harder against his chest and they both began to near my pale lips to kiss me..._

* * *

I shot up to the ringing of my alarm and from my usual neutral expression grew a smile. I kept ahold of the "pillow" and jumped down the stairs. 9:07. Any other day I would complain.

Not today. I walked into the kitchen; thinking I would see her drinking coffee as she tossed pancakes like usual. No such thing. I saw a letter on the corner of the table with a package below it underneath the tabletop.

No.

I dropped the "pillow" in my hand and dashed over and picked up the letter, it was for me. I flipped it over and saw the U.S. Military seal. I opened it and pulled out the paper inside. I noticed there was money in the envelope as well. i read the letter aloud to myself.

_Hey there Tsukiko,_

_ I know your friends call you Nicki, and you don't like your name, but I have something important to say.. I have been deployed into Japan. I won't be back until the middle of senior year. I'm so sorry. I had to take the job. I gave you a WAD of cash so you can buy whatever you want. I also got some souvenirs from some of the countries I've visited on my way and where I've rested. I love you so much and miss you. I'll email you soon and expect a large package from Japan soon. _

_I love you sooo much and good luck at your new school,_

_ Mom_

I dropped the letter, and watched it flutter to the floor. I walked about two steps and collapsed onto the floor in a crying heap. WHY! Why does this always happen to me!

"Why does it that every time something great happen to me, It gets destroyed!" I yelled into the air. I grabbed the "pillow" and pulled my legs to my chest and crying, bawled and sobbed for who knows how long...

"Why do I have to be so ALONE..." I whispered between sobs. I heard a knock at the door.

I cleaned up my face and dropped the "pillow". I walked slowly to the door and looked through the peep-hole.

A delivery man, hauling two large boxes. I cracked the door open slightly. He gave me a look. Sure I looked scrawny for a seventeen year old, but I have a lot more spunk than people think.

"Is this the residence of Tsukiko Nemui?" He struggled with the surname. I nodded.

"That's me." I said, barely above a whisper. I opened the door as he pushed in two large boxes.

"They were sent from Japan from a Ms. Sayomi Nemui." He said as I signed for the packages. He left without another word. I stared at the boxes. I would open them...after breakfast.

I began to mix and pour batter for pancakes. I flipped and cooked a few, than I began on the bacon and hash browns. (She likes big breakfasts')

Pov ?

I open my eyes to the smell of pancakes and bacon cooking. I inhaled the heavenly scent and listened and heard humming. I tilted my head to the side and pushed on my enclose until it unhinged and I caught it and placed it diagonally in the box so it wouldn't scratch the light granite floor underneath my boots. I saw another box, like my own.

"Wha?"

I opened the box to see the other one awake as well. We exchanged confused looks until we heard singing coming from another room a ways away from the room we were in. We walked to the corner where the mix of heavenly smells and singing blended together in perfect harmony. We both watched from opposite corners as a girl with he would say dark purple haired girl made breakfast for herself. She looked so. sad...

**' I try to make it through my life, in my way, there's you  
I try to make it through these lies, that's all I do**

**Just don't deny it**  
**Don't try to fight this and deal with it, yeah**  
**Just deal with it**

**You try to break me,**  
**You wanna break me...bit by bit,**  
**That's just part of it**

**If you were dead or still alive**  
**I don't care, I don't care**  
**Just go and leave this all behind**  
**Cause i swear, I don't care**

**I try to make you see my side**  
**Always trying to stay in line**  
**But your eyes see right through**  
**That's all they do**

**I'm getting tired of this shit**  
**I've got no room when it's like this**  
**What you want of me just deal with it**

**SO!**

**If you were dead or still alive**  
**I don't care, I don't care**  
**And all the things you left behind**  
**I don't care, I don't care**

**(nothing can care about, nothing can care about)**  
**(you won't be there for me, you won't be there for me)**

**If you were dead or still alive**  
**I don't care, I don't care**  
**And all the things you left behind**  
**I don't care, I don't care'**

I stood astonished. So did the man next to me.

She turned to us.

Busted...

* * *

P.s First one to PM me the name of the song gets to **put in** they're **own OC** or **themselves** into **my fanfic** as my OC's friend. **and **pick the 2nd boy with the one who was talking...EXTRA HUGS FOR WHO CAN GUESS WHO THE ? MAN WAS!

\\\\\\\FIRST COME FIRST SERVE.** NO EXCEPTIONS**/

I don't own Hetalia obviously...

Tsukiko Nemui- Her name means 'Sleepy Moon Child' Japanese

Sayomi Nemui- Tsukiko's mom, means 'Night-Born Sleeper'

Hope you enjoyed so far and I'm sorry if it made you cry.. :'(


	2. Mai, My Only Support Beam

I have our winner! Give congrats and hugs to DaIvanbraginski ! She has her character and Siberia

Now let the adventure of Canada and Siberia begin!

I've had no inspiration.. I'm sorry!

* * *

LAST TIME ON I CAN'T READ ANYMORE...

_**I stood astonished. So did the man next to me.**_

_**She turned to us.**_

_**Busted...**_

* * *

Canada PoV.

I froze, trying my best to be invisible like normal... but, she was the lady who ordered us? She was shaking,

"Who are you people?" She went for a knife on the kitchenette. I didn't get it.. She was the only one here.. It had to be her, right?

"Please don't hurt us.. I'm so young..!" the white haired boy I had found yelled, on his knees. I sighed, really? I shook my head. She continued to stare until-

"Your, Tsukiko Nemui, right?" I said in my usual quiet tone as my curl gave a little bounce. She blinked and stopped shaking, and nodded. "Well, were sorry for scaring you," I stepped out from behind the wall and giving her a gentlemanly bow, "I'm Canada, but you can call me Matthew, and this white-haired dunce beside me is Sibe-"

"I think I can introduce myself, Canadian." He said, giving off the evil Russian vibe that said Russian taught him to use.

"I am the chilling Siberia, freezer of all, but you can call me Alexei, or Alex, whichever finds your fancy."

Tsukiko PoV

I blinked a couple of times, to make sure I wasn't hallucinating...WTJ what the jashin... I'm so confused, I know I asked not to be alone but I didn't think the cosmos would answer! Especially with two cute guys landing in my kitchen..!

I hear the front door slam open and about 15 seconds later, the so called 'Mighty Siberia' was hiding behind the island in my kitchen, while the Canadian seemed to be trying to absorb the situation.

"Tsukiko! I heard your Moms' back from her tour in Europe and I must know deets!"

_Oh no... Mai, If she's them, she's gonna fan-girl out..._

* * *

_**Chapter End... I know it's short, but it's better than nothing..!** **and I'm sorry for the cliffe..**_

my writing friend.. do I nail you and Siberia? I hope so!


End file.
